Dark Starlight
by Meta Write
Summary: Darkkit has lost everything, His Clan, his family, his home. When he finds a way to keep living, what will he do? A Contest entry for Warrior Contests.
1. Prologue

**Another Contest entry.**

* * *

Darkkit looked around, but he couldn't see anything but fighting. He tried to run, but each time he ran to the edge of the nursery, a SeaClan cat would breeze by. So he sat quivering in the nursery, his icy white eyes blazing with their tint of green. He heard a yowl in pain, but then silence. When he peeked out of the nursery, he saw a sight that he never thought he would see.

"Shadestar? Snowclaw? Lightkit!" He yowled, eyeing the 3 said cats. His black fur bristled with fear, his white-tipped tail shaking. He breathed heavily, his small chest heaving up and down. He looked at them, all of their pelts bloodstained. He buried his muzzle into one of the cat's sleek wet fur. Wet with blood. The scarlet red pelt was once icy white, before this battle. His whimpers of despair were muffled by the red fur. He looked at another cat, a large, gray, black, and white tom. He dipped his head solemnly.

"I will never forget you, Shadestar," He mewed, his voice high pitched from his urge stopping himself from yowling. He moved to the smallest of the 3 cats he cared most about. The she-kit's White-and-gold pelt was also stained with blood, her emerald green eyes glazed over. Darkkit nuzzled his littermate's chest softly.

"Lightkit, I- I can't leave you," He said, but yet was now brushing her side with his tail, ready to leave her.

"Goodbye, NightClan. I have to leave you now," He mewed, turning to leave. Suddenly he remembered something. He turned back.

"I hope StarClan shall stay with me. Please, help me," He said, then left for the forest, forever to leave his Clan at peace.

* * *

**I hope I can finish this in time!**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1

Darkkit reached a small hollow in a tree, breathing hard. He clambered into the warm hollow eagerly, and sighed with relief as heat rushed over him. He remembered his mother, Snowclaw.

"Why, Mother, why did you have to go?" He asked, staring out of the small hole, into the starry night sky. It seemed that there were more stars tonight. Many more. He sighed, then blinked as he heard rustling outside of his sanctuary. He turned his gaze lower to the ground, and saw 4 cats approaching. One had Brown fur, with black paws and tail tip. He looked up, and Darkkit quickly hid himself from the Cold Amber eyes' view.

"Oakclaw, what is it?" Asked another, a lithe tortoiseshell she-cat with piercing green eyes.

"I heard something," The brown tom replied gruffly. A small white tom with a black spot on his ear winced.

"What's wrong, Blackpaw?" The last cat, a small ginger she-cat replied, her bright blue eyes blazing with curiosity.

"Nothing, Bluepaw," Blackpaw replied.

"Bluepaw. Climb this tree to investigate," Oakclaw said. Bluepaw nodded and slithered up the tree with ease. Darkkit held his breath as he watched the apprentice. Bluepaw stopped short at the hollow.

Spottedtail, Blackpaw, Oakclaw! There is a cat in here!" Bluepaw yowled down the tree. Darkkit winced and looked at the apprentice, his misty white eyes blazing with a cold fire. He unsheathed his small claws and dug them into the tree, climbing out to show himself. Oakclaw gasped in disbelief as he saw the small black cat emerge from the tree. Spottedtail looked at the kit, confusion clouding her normally fierce emerald-green eyes. Blackpaw was simply too mesmerized to speak. Darkkit's ears flattened against his head, nervousness clouding all of his senses. Oakclaw sighed and leapt up the branches.

"What are you doing out here?" He hissed, claws unsheathed.

Spottedtail interfered. "Oakclaw, he is just a kit. Leave him be!"

Oakclaw oblidged, and Darkkit sighed in relief, sheathing his claws. Oakclaw did the same, grumbling.

Blackpaw clambered up the branch, his tail sticking high in the air.

"Maybe he can come to our Clan, he looks weak, don't you think?" The other 3 cats nodded at this, all with thoughtful expressions on their faces.

"Yes, come with us," Oakclaw rumbled, with a sudden change of heart. Darkkit gasped in astonishment.

"R-Really?" He mewed. Oakclaw nodded. He leapt down from the tree and landed on all fours. The warriors and apprentices followed.

_Soon, _He thought, _Soon I will be in a Clan._


	3. Chapter 2

**Credit to Morningdove14 for the other Clan, and the leader. Credit to Forestspirit of Thunderclan for something coming up in the next chapter.**

* * *

Darkkit reached a large clearing with many mingled scents. Cat scents.

"This is your camp?" he asked. Oakclaw nodded.

"Yes, this is it," he said. Darkkit sighed with relief as warm gazes fell on him from the cats around him.

"You might not be welcomed too much, though," Spottedtail warned. Darkkit nodded in acknowledgement to this.

"Yes, I know, an outsider isn't always welcomed," Darkkit replied. With that, the five left into the large camp.

* * *

"Hello, Welcome to LightClan," A fluffy-furred white she-cat mewed to Darkkit. Darkkit looked at her, surprised.

"Hello, I am Darkkit of NightClan," He said, this raised gasps from the four cats who had led him here.

"Wasn't NightClan overrun moons ago?" Oakclaw mumbled.

"Yeah, about seven moons ago," Bluepaw replied. _Seven Moons... That means I am ready to become an apprentice! _Darkkit thought excitedly.

"I am Brightstar," The she-cat said, dipping her head in greeting. Darkkit copied, only falling flat on his face. Brightstar laughed.

"You don't have to do that yet," She said. "How many moons old are you?"

Darkkit took a moment to think. _I was born about 2 moons before the battle... And the battle was 7 moons ago... _

"9 moons old, Brightstar," He told the she-cat, an excited gleam in his eyes. Brightstar looked at him curiously.

"You should be an apprentice by now!" Brightstar nearly yowled. "Would all Cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highbranch for a Clan meeting!"

The entire Clan, slowly but surely, came towards the large tree that Brightstar was climbing. Darkkit followed, excited.

"Four of our Clanmates, Oakclaw, Spottedtail, Blackpaw, and Bluepaw have brought an outsider to join our ranks. Darkkit of NightClan, I am pleased to tell you that you shall join LightClan as an apprentice. Untill you earn your Warrior name, you shall be known as Darkpaw," Brightstar meowed.

"Flametail. You have been trained well in the antics of the warrior code. You are Darkpaw's mentor. I hope you pass on all you know to him."

Darkpaw looked over his shoulder to see a Brown Tabby she-cat with black eyes waving her tail, of which was covered in specks of ginger fur. Darkpaw leapt off of the highbranch excitedly, landing next to Flametail. She looked at him happily.

"We need to start training right away, are you up for it?" She asked. Darkpaw nodded determinely.

_He was a true Clan cat, now._


	4. Chapter 3

**Forestpaw belongs to Forestspirit of Thunderclan! Thanks Forestspirit and Morningdove, for letting me use your cats!**

* * *

Darkpaw padded away with his mentor.

"Darkpaw, do you know how to hunt?" asked Flametail. Darkpaw nodded.

"If I was living out alone in the forest for 7 moons I should, right?" Darkpaw questioned. Flametail nodded to herself.

"_True," _she mumbled. Darkpaw stuck his muzzle in the air, his jaws opening to scent for prey. He smelled nothing. _Wait... There! _Darkpaw's tail and hackles rose in alarm but then calmed down.

"I'd say a fox passed here about 3 days ago," he said, Flametail nodded.

"Yes, You are right. I'd say that, maybe 2. We shall let Brightstar be aware of this when we go back to camp," she said. Darkpaw nodded.

"Okay," he replied. He scented something.

Mouse.

He crouched low to the ground, his tail swishing side to side slowly. He scented the air once more, and checked his position. Wiggling his haunches, he leapt. He emerged from the bushes a split second later, a mouse dangling from his jaws.

"Good job, Darkpaw! You will make a fine hunter," Flametail complimented. Darkpaw dipped his head, accepting the compliment gratefully.

"Thank you, Flametail," he mewed. Suddenly, faster than lightning, Flametail darted into the bushes. She padded out, a squirrel in her jaws.

"Wow! That was a nice catch, Flametail!"

"Thank you," Flametail nodded.

"Can we go back to camp now?" asked Darkpaw.

"Yes, we can. Come on, I'll race you there!" Flametail darted through the forest, not tripping on any of the undergrowth. Darkpaw copied, matching her speed. She ran faster, her tail looking like it was on fire. Finally the two reached the camp.

"You.. Put up... Quite a... race... for an.. apprentice," Flametail wheezed. Darkpaw laughed.

"Thanks!" He called, running towards the apprentice den.

* * *

"Hah! Yeah right, fight me!" A pale, sand colored tom jeered, his dark blue eyes narrowed. Darkpaw hissed.

"Alright!" He lunged at the other tom, clawing near his neck. The other apprentice shook himself wildly, freeing himself. He pounced at Darkpaw, his claws unsheathed and heading for his eyes. Darkpaw couldn't dodge. He screeched in pain as his eye was painfully pulled out of it's socket, falling on the ground. The other tom wouldn't give up, however. He jumped at Darkpaw again as he laid on the floor.

"Driftpaw, that's enough!" Driftpaw turned to face a she-cat with an odd forest green pelt. Deep blue tabby stripes on her back seemed to glow, as her purple eyes gleamed with worry at the sight of Darkpaw on the ground. She padded past Driftpaw, flicking him hard with her deep purple tipped tail. She helped Darkpaw up, and walked out of the den.

* * *

"Th-Thanks," Darkpaw gasped, the skin around his eye socket now a deep purple.

"No problem, I am always here for you if Driftpaw decides to bully you. I'm Forestpaw, by the way," Forestpaw introduced herself.

"I'm Darkpaw," Darkpaw replied, dipping his head. The two stopped in front of a den full of herbs. A ginger colored tom with darker stripes of black on his back came out of the den, his green eyes gleaming curiously.

"Hello, Tigertail. Darkpaw got in a scuffle with Driftpaw," she explained. Tigertail nodded.

"I can tell," he mumbled. He led Darkpaw into his den, ready to help.


	5. Chapter 4

_"Forestpaw?"_

_"Where is Forestpaw?" _Darkpaw shook his head to clear his mind. "I-" he trailed off and laid back down. He didn't feel any more pain, though. He saw an empty bundle in front of him.

"Oh, right," he said, getting up. He left the den, going back to camp.

* * *

Driftpaw sat with another apprentice, a misty blue eyed she-cat, whose snow-white fur shone in the light.

"Driftpaw, shouldn't we be back at camp now?" she asked.

"Not if that _outsider,"_ he spat the word, "is there."

"Maybe he just needs a friend, someone to help him!" the she-cat reasoned treacherously. Driftpaw glared at her.

"I thought you were with me!" he shouted.

I was, untill you did that. You should never have picked a fight with him!" the she-cat scowled. "_I'm_ going back to camp. You can come with me, if you want." With that, the white-furred apprentice stalked off.

"Icepaw? Icepaw, come back!" Driftpaw sat alone in the moonlight, untill something barged into his thoughts.

_Forestpaw... I never noticed how beautiful her pelt is in the light, how her eyes, they glow. And her mew, sounds like StarClan itself, _he thought. _Oh, Forestpaw. Don't leave me. I- I don't know what to say._

Driftpaw was pulled from his thoughts as he abrubtly shot up, and stalked towards camp.

* * *

Brightstar sat alone in her den.

"Brightstar?" A meow sounded from outside the den.

"Come in, Yewclaw," she replied. A dark ginger, and snow-white, broad-shouldered tom pushed through the entrance, muscles rippling under his white and ginger pelt. His bright, curious green eyes were narrowed.

"Driftpaw got in a scuffle with the new apprentice. What do I do?" he asked.

"Don't bring him for training, and ask him to come and see me as soon as you can," Brightstar replied. Yewclaw nodded.

"Yes, I shall. Thank you, Brightstar," he nodded, and made his way out of the den.

* * *

Darkpaw stopped once he came to the apprentice den. He looked to the ground, and saw there was no blood on the ground, and his eye was removed. He looked at the forms around him. He stopped when his gaze fell on a dark green form. It's blue stripes were glowing once again. He moved over towards it.

"Forestpaw," he whispered. "Forestpaw, wake up." The green cat's eyes flickered open.

"Oh, Hi, Darkpaw," she got off of the ground and arched her back in a stretch.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go hunting with me," explained Darkpaw.

"Okay, sure. Nothing to do here but laze around, because training is over for the day. I'd rather be checking the elder's pelts for ticks!" she shuddered. "And that's a lot to say!"

"Yeah, it sure is!" Darkpaw laughed. Suddenly he was whacked in the face with a pale, sandy tail.

"Knock it off, _outsider! _I'm trying to sleep!" Darkpaw heard Driftpaw whine.

"Sucks to be you!" Darkpaw retorted, flicking the other tom in the face with his own tail. He heard a growl, then silence.

"Fine, just go out with your _mate, _fine by me!" Darkpaw hissed silently. _Mate!? _He breathed deeply, then left without another word. Forestpaw followed.


	6. Chapter 5

Darkpaw and Forespaw made their way into the forest. Forestpaw's muzzle shot into the air.

"Mouse," she whispered, then crouched low to the ground, Darkpaw watching anxiously as she crawled into the bushes, seeming to warp away to another world. She emerged, a small brown shape dangling from her jaws.

"Share?" she asked through clenched teeth. Darkpaw nodded, his rolling, misty white eye tinting with green in excitement. He sat down and wrapped his tail around his legs. As Forestpaw dropped the warm piece of Fresh-Kill at his feet, Darkpaw could feel it's scent wafting into his wide open jaws. He lowered his head and began to politely tuck into the small body, leaving enough room for Forestpaw's muzzle to reach it. She did so, and without another word the apprentices ate their meal.

* * *

Driftpaw growled harshy as he stripped his squirrel of all of it's fur, his lips drawn back in a snarl. He dug into the small form, hissing spitefully.

"How did that _kittypet," _he snarled, not really knowing Darkpaw's origins, " become a warrior before me?"

Darkpaw walked into the apprentice den at that moment, throwing an angry glare at Driftpaw.

"It's not my fault you were in the medicine den at the time!" he raised his head and tail and turned away from his fellow apprentice, his whiskers twitching. Suddenly, he heard jeering behind him.

"_One-eye, Lostface! One-eye, Lostface!" _he heard Driftpaw behind him. "That's what _you _will be called, _One-eye!" _Darkpaw hissed in annoyance.

"Leave me alone!" he yowled, stalking out of the den.

* * *

"_Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highbranch for a Clan meeting!" _a yowl from Brightstar at the top of the Highbranch rang out, loud and clear. The cats emerged out of their dens, slinking like shadows.

"Darkpaw, Forestpaw, step forward." The two apprentices did so.

"StarClan, these apprentices have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I recommend them to you as warriors in their turn. Darkpaw, Forestpaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend the Clan at the cost of your lives?"

"I do." Both apprentice's voices reached the entire edges of the Camp.

"Therefore, from this moment on, Darkpaw, you shall be known as Darkshadow. StarClan honours your loyalty and calmness in the heat of battle, and welcome you as a full warrior of LightClan." Cheers rose from beneath the highbranch, but Brightstar silenced them with a fick of her tail.

"From this moment on, Forestpaw, you shall be known as Forestspirit. Starclan honours your Courage and Kindness, and welcome you as a full warrior of LightClan."

"Darkshadow! Forestspirit! Darkshadow! Forestspirit!" cheers rose once more from the mass of cats, and Darkshadow looked over the rest of his new Clan proudly.

"Blackkit has reached the age of 6 moons, and is in need of a mentor. Darkshadow, you have been taught well by Flametail, and I hope you pass down all you know to Blackpaw," Brightstar went on.

"Blackpaw! Blackpaw!" Darkshadow touched noses with his new apprentice, and all 4 cats leapt off of the highbranch.

_I am a true warrior now..._


End file.
